Office Space
by redhairdream
Summary: Helga and Phoebe both work for the Hillwood Tribute, the town newspaper, and Helga gets a surprise from her Olga. how will she handle it? Just something that popped into my head. Rated T for fowl language
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is kind of a wing it style story, so tell me what you think my loyal followers... thanks:)**

"Mrs. Pataki! What the hell do you think your doing?" Mosley, my boss stood behind me, the omnipresent anger in his voice.

I growled and slammed my fists down on the desk. "I'm typing the article Mosley, what do you think I'm doing?" Jesus this guy pissed me off. Do you remember Nick Vermaceli? The slimeball from back in the fourth or fifth grade? Well my boss Mosley was just like him. Like scary similar. He even had the bad attitude and the uncleanliness.

"Well, why the hell are you doing that? I asked you to deliver this an hour ago!" Mosley shoved a cylindrical canister in my face, his own face beet red. Wow, he must have less patience than usual today.

"You told me to finish the article first! You can't expect me to read your mind now can you?"

"Just get off your lazy ass Pataki and do it!"

I growled. "Fine, but Phoebe's coming with me. An no questions Mosley, or your loosing your best journalist." Mosley just shoved the canister at me and stalked off to his office, mumbling under his breath. I made my way through the sardine style desks before I finally made it to the other side where Phoebe's desk was. I propped myself up on the corner of her small desk, making sure to avoid some important looking papers. "So Pheebs. How about we get out of here and get some lunch? I gotta deliver something first though."

Phoebe slid her glasses off her nose and pinched the bridge of it. "That would be wonderful, Helga. I am buried to my eyes in articles to proof read. How about the burger joint down the street?" On that note Pheebs and I made our way outside. When a particular hand fell with a smack on my rear end I kicked his table knocking everything but the computer off his desk.

"What the hell was that for Pataki?" Johnathon, a coworker of ours grumbled under his breath, sounding much like Mosley.

"What your hands Johnathon. It's kinda hard to type with one missing you know."

Johnathon just shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Serves him right, the asshole. "Hey Helga? What is it that you gotta deliver anyways?" Phoebe glanced quickly at the canister resting against my back.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know. Don't care." I watched as Pheebs pulled her long black hair from the tight bun she had it in. Pheebs had grown into a beautiful woman. She stood at 5'5 with hair that reached mid back. She had even put a long blue streak in it a few years ago, and maintained it when she found out that Gerald ,now her husband, had really liked it. Today she had decided on a navy blue knee length skirt and a black silk blouse. I wasn't much different actually with a black skirt and a pink blouse. Yeah so sue me, pink is still my favorite color. So what?

"Oh, well. OK." Phoebe left it at that and followed me silently for a few minutes, before the neighborhood started to make me worry. "Um Helga, if I may make an inquiry as to what you could possibly be delivering in such a beat down neighborhood. Maybe this isn't something that is very safe..."

I started to sweat. Maybe Phoebe was right. Wait, no. "Sorry, Pheebs. The less we know the better. And I have a feeling that that little phrase will probably save our lives." Phoebe cleared her throat and nodded. After that, we simply rushed our way through the beaten down neighborhood and finally reached the address Mosley had given me. It was a beaten down house, of course, with peeling red paint and what looked like a rotting brown front door. "Uh, you can wait here if you want Pheebs."

"Sorry Helga. I'm not leaving you alone. And I'm hungry, so lets get this over with, shall we?" We approached the front door, nervously and rang the doorbell.

"What do ya want!? I'm busy here!" A male voice shouted through the doorway. Seconds later the door swung open revealing a gruff man, who looked like he was in need of a good shave, and a shopping spree and Ross. His head held graying brown hair and his stained pants struggled to hold up his double beer belly. I grimaced and held up the canister.

"Delivery for Mr. Jones. Mr. Mosley sent me." The man instantly perked up and twisted open the canister. Not a second later a smirk graced his foul mouth. Reaching inside he grabbed something out and handed it to me.

"For the trouble toots." He slammed the door in our faces before it could even register that he had given me a twenty dollar bill.

"Um, Helga. I'd check if that were real. Just to be safe. Maybe?" Phoebe rubbed her forearms nervously, and I cleared my throat.

"Yeah. Lets get out of here first. This place gives me the creeps.

…...

On the way to The Kekoshkas, the burger joint owned by the couple that used to live at the boarding house, Phoebe had called Gerald and asked if he wanted to meet us for lunch. He kissed Phoebe and gave me a quick hug. "How's it, Helga?"

I grinned and ordered a simple burger and fries. I worked out to much to bother worrying too much about what I ate anyways. "Good. Has your team gotten any better yet? Or do they still suck?"

Gerald laughed. He had managed to score a job as a high school basketball coach about a year ago, and if I may boast about Pheebs husband just this once, his team was actually number one and won the playoffs last year.

"Oh we still suck. We haven't lost yet." Phoebe ordered a salad and Gerald ordered the same as me, before we all sat down.

"Oh did Pheebs tell you about the risky business Mosley sent us on?" Gerald frowned, which was to be expected. He wasn't a fan of our boss Mosley. He believed he was into something not so legal. An honestly I was starting to get the feeling that he was right.

"What exactly did he have you do?"

"Well, Mosley, the jackass, told me to get off my lazy ass and deliver this canister for him. So I told him Phoebe was coming with me or I'd quit. And you know he can't lose me, I'm his best journalist. So we take this canister to this address right? It turns out to be some debilitated house in the middle of Shitsville. And you know what the guy pulled out of the canister 'for our troubles'? A freaking twenty dollar bill. Straight out f the thing. How shady can you get?i swear next time that asshole has me do something like that again I'm gonna demand a pay raise. I don't get paid enough for this shit. And Phoebe too!"

Through out my much needed rant Gerald's frown had depend to the point of permanent wrinkles. "Are you sure you should be working for this guy at all? I mean, there's bound to be a better job out there."

I sighed. "we've been over this. I know the guy is pretty sketchy but c'mon. If I looked for a better job, i'd have to deal with lower pay and I can barely afford my apartment as it is. And it's just a studio apartment! He's my only hope until I can save up enough. Sure the guy doesn't have to know but still."

Gerald just shook his head. "Helga, at least half of Hillwood has read your articles. Someone important has bound to have glanced at it. I just don't like the idea of you and Pheebs here workin' for this guy. Seriously, he reeks of emminant jail and fuck buddy material. Just promise me you two will at least look for something that pays just as good. And Phoebe honey, you know that all we saved up from your science phase will support you long enough to find a better job. And I can support you just fine."

Phoebe smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I know hun, but you know I don't like being lazy and not working. I'll look though. But only if Helga and I get to work together. And besides, we have to get back to work before Mosley is tempted to cut our pay in half."

Gerald sighed. "Ok, see you at home, Ok babe?" Phoebe nodded and threw her trash away. "See you later Helga."

…...

the rest of the day at work was spent thankfully in what could remotely called peace. I mean Johnathon had made a few passes at me, but that's to be expected. The guys a sleaze. Honestly the only reason I stuck around was because of the pay and Phoebe. So with a huge sigh of relief, I slung my purse over my shoulders, clocked out and hopped on the city bus to my studio apartment.

The building I lived in was a simple red brick structure, with four levels. Each level had about five apartments, and mine was located on the second level. I typed a code into the keypad and slowly made my way to my room. My place, although only one big room, was actually quite cute. In the corner a queen sized bed sat with neon pink sheets and various colored pillows. Framed pictures of old friends from the fourth grade on.

I tossed my purse on the old red couch that reminded me of someone in particular, changed into a pair of pink sofie shorts and black tanktop and flipped on the television. Before I could fully relax, my cell phone began ringing. I flipped it open and heaved a tired sigh. "What?"

"Oh, c'mon baby sister. Is that any way to treat your Big sister?"

I smiled. Olga and I had grown close over the years, after she finally realized that perfection doesn't exist. Well, she doesn't stop hoping but then again she has mellowed out quite a lot. "Hey sis. Sorry bout that, it's just been a long day at work. So whats up?"

"Well, I was hoping you could do me a huge favor. Now there's this guy I work with. Well used to work with. He got kind of homesick and wants to comeback home. But he doesn't wanna move back to his old room because of memories it brings up. Soooo I kind of told him he could sleep on your couch until he either gets a place or a job. Don't hate me! He's very responsible and he' a very respectable young man. I wouldn't do this if I didn't trust him one hundred percent."

I groaned,"Olga! Why would you do that! I already deal with guys at work, I don't need to do it at home too!"

"Oh, Helga honey, I know. I don't really know why you put up with Mosley by the way. Any ways, he's not a sleaze, I promise. He is a perfect gentleman. I swear on my life." Oh criminy why did she have to do that!

"Oh fine. He can stay with me. But the second he pulls some kind of crap, it's on you, got it sis?" Olga squealed.

"Oh thank you so much! And one more thing. I gave him your address and he should be there in about an hour, sooo you should cleeaaan upp." I growled and slapped my cell shut. The nerve of that girl. I swear! I loved her to death, but ever since she had that wake up call she has been a lot bossier than she used to be. Guess it's a good thing she doesn't live in the same country.

So in the hopes of getting time to pass by jut a little faster, I turned on Pandora loud (Not too loud, we cant get complaints ) and began washing the dishes. Considering it was just me in this place, there wasn't much to do, besides a couple pots and some silverware and a plate. I also made my bed, three times before moving on to dusting. Yeah sometimes when I'm in music/cleaning mode I get a little caught up in the cleaning. It had become a habit of mine when Miriam turned into a total vegetable. It was bound to happen, I mean Bob had up and left the year before, and the only thing that kept poor Miriam going was her smoothies and the hope that he would come back. Of course I myself knew he wouldn't but she just ignored me and continued making her smoothies. Now a days she lived at home but she had a 'roommate' to help her with the bills and stuff. I don't really ask questions, but I do help out sometimes, checking her bank account o make sure it still has something in it. I sometimes even put a little in my self, but that was only when I would have a really busy week and a good payout.

So yeah you could say my life wasn't _too_ stressfull, and in all honesty it could be a whole lot worse. Miriam could be dead, Bob could still be around to forget my name, and Olga would still believe in perfection. See now that would be a living nightmare, and I have to say that I hd a pretty good life. A paying job, a place to live, nice clothes and food on my plate, so who was I to complain. Other than about Mosley. I reserve rights to complain about him. So maybe having a roommate for a while wouldn't be too bad, right? I mean how bad could it possibly be if Olga could vouch for him? And believe me, Olga, now a days, Is a very good judge of character. Bob forced her to be. Anyways getting way off track here.

Startling me out of my thoughts, a loud buzzer rang out in my apartment. Pressing the intercom button, I said "Yeah, what do ya want?"

"Um, I was sent by Olga Erickson ( Yeah I forgot to mention that she got married too. Decent dude.)"

"Code is 1459. I'm in room two-oh-four, second level." Yeah, Olga had gotten married about six months ago, to a guy names Charlie Erickson. Name doesn't say much but he's a pretty cool guy. She definitely could have done worse. At least the guy wasn't like Bob. I shudder to think of Olga turning out like poor Miriam. Just then a timid knock sounded on the door. Swinging the door open, I placed my hands on my hips. "Alright, listen up bucko, I have a few rules if your gonna live with-" Then it finally registered who was actually standing in front of me, a lopsided grin gracing his face. "Oh, shit."

"Hi Helga. It's good to see you again."

I stood in the doorway mouth hanging, the only thing I could force out of my mouth was "Oh, Criminy." Before blacking out.

…...

"Helga. Helga wake up. Ah."

I shot up and nearly smacked heads with Arnold. "I should have known. Sorry about that, you uh, just startled me is all.

"What ever you say Helga." He just grinned at her "So you were saying about rules?"

"Oh! Uh, well you just being you kind of shot that out of the water. Um the other is pretty much earn your keep and stay clean. But I'm pretty sure, that will be easy for you huh."

"So uh," He blushed lightly, "Is there anywhere I can put my stuff?"I glanced over and finally noticed a few duffle bags.

"Umm.. Oh! There are a few drawers in my armoire you can use. There is also space to hang your clothes too." I was doing my best to avoid his stare, but the only thought that plagued my mind was 'how am I going to live with the love of my life!? Without devouring him? I am in soooo much trouble...

**Ok so I dont know where this is gonna go honestly, so if you guys have any ideas at all you can leave a review or even p.m me too. I do prefer review. So anyways peeps, how do you like it so far? I think it needs some crime, and of course it's bound to have romance as well. So what do you think? R&R pretty por favor? thanks! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK here is chapter two, sorry bout the wait though. Hope you enjoy:)**

Office Space Chapter 2

OK so he was in my house, and was probably going to being staying for quite a while. Clearing my throat I said, "Maybe we should go shopping for an air mattress later, I'm not sure you'll last very long on my couch. It's kind of a hand-me-down from Olga's college days." I sat on the edge of the couch feeling very awkward. I had no idea what to do! I wanted so bad to call Pheebs and vent, but with the object of my vent standing in my home, I couldn't exactly do that now could I? Ughh. I will kill Olga for this. She had to have known who this was. I mean come on, how many gentlemanly guys named Arnold are there in the world? "So, uh..Dinner! That's it. Lets go get some dinner. You up for eating out? I really don't wanna cook after today."

Arnold smiled. "Sure, let me just change into something cean. Should I just unpack when I get back?"

"Um, yeah, that will work." As soon as he grabbed his clothes and shut the bathroom door, I was speed dialing Phoebe hoping she would answer.

"Phoebe Johanssen."

"Pheebs, I am in deep shit!"

"Helga? Whats the matter?" I began pacing nervously.

"I only got like two minutes so I'll make this quick. Olga tricked me into letting Arnold live with me until he finds an apartment and/or a job. I'm freaking out here Pheebs! What the fuck am I supposed to do!"

"Oh my. How did she pull that off? Wouldn't you have known who he was when she said his name?"

"Thats the thing! She never said his name, just said he was a gentleman who wanted to come home, but was avoiding his old room 'cause of memories. DO you realize how much of a freaking temptation that boy is, especially now that he is living under my roof for the time being!? This is it. I'm done. I'm gonna do something stupid and make a fool of myself and he'll never want to see me again. I'll ruin any chance with the boy because he'd be so disgusted with me, Phoebe I'm Dieing! And we are going out to eat since I don't wanna cook. Shit! I gotta go, i'll text or call later, Bye!"

I placed a smile on my face just as he opened the bathroom door, wearing a simple gray v-neck shirt and khaki shorts, and brown leather flip-flops. I nearly fainted at the sight, and don't you dare judge, you'd be the same way. He cleared his throat, startling me. Criminy, I must have been staring. I couldn't help it! I haven't seen the boy in years "You ready?"

"Crap! No. Can you give me a minute?" Rummaging through my armoire I picked out a pink polo shirt, and dark blue jean shorts and my pink gladiator sandals. Since I never washed off my basic makeup (I never caked make up on, I don't really like clowns, much less looking like one) I only took about five minutes in changing and puling my hair back into a sloppy braid. Steeling myself with a huge sigh, I plastered an easy going smile on my face and approached Arnold, who was assessing his new temporary home.

"You have a nice place, ya know. It fits you." He turned around, with his hands in his front pockets. "So where do you suggest we go? I haven't been in Hillwood in years. Anything new?"

I thought for a minute, then an idea popped into my brain. "Actually yes. And I think you'll like it a lot." Grabbing my car keys of the hook by the front door, I led us out and to the parking garage under the apartments. As you can see now, I typically try to avoid driving when I can, like for work. Since I have a set schedule it's easier to just take the bus for less than it would cost in gas money to drive there myself.

My car was a simple gas efficient one, that had been a very surprising gift from Bob, and Miriam, before everything had happened, that got about thirty miles to the gallon. And no, it's not pink, that would be just ugly. Even I have a limit to how much pink I need. "Nice car."

"Thanks, it was a gift from Bob and Miriam." I unlocked the car, and finally noticed how relaxed I was feeling. Maybe I was just stressing myself out when he first arrived. I mean it can't be that bad, right?

"Really? Last I remember of them they didn't really leave a positive impression on me."

"Yeah, I know, but they tried after a while. And me and Olga are pretty close. The twit's gotten more bossy now that she's not trying to be perfect. But in all honesty I think bossiness just runs in the family."

"Yeah no kidding. I remember fourth grade all too well."

"Oh, my. I know! I was a total bitch," I laughed, totally unconcerned anymore about the fourth grade. And I was right, I really was a bitch.

"You weren't that bad, Helga. You had plenty of good moments. Like when you found my hat."

I blushed a pale shade of pink at the memory. "Well, you see...I kind of stole it in the first place." I waited, worried about what his reaction might be, but was completely surprised when he began laughing.

"See? That just proves my point." I raised an eyebrow totally confused. So I wasn't a bitch because I stole his hat? "Think about it. Anyone can just find and return my hat, but you returned it after you stole it. Even though I may not have known it at the time, you returned my hat, knowing that I wasn't me without it." No way..he was dead on!

"That is freaky. How did you even figure that out!"

He just smiled knowingly. "And you know what else I found out? The Christmas of fourth grade, I found out that you had given up your brand new Spumoni Boots to get Mr. Hyuhn his daughter back. And you never once bragged or told a soul. Maybe Phoebe but I never asked. I figured if you wanted it to be a secret, I'd keep it that way."

I stayed silent, having no idea what to say to that. That was probably the sweetest thing, anyone has ever done for me.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Helga. That was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. And it was from you, made it all the better."

"Um, we're here." The store was owned by a couple Arnold knew very well, the Kokoshka's I had heard that they used to live in the boarding house, and that Oskar had finally grown up once he saw his new baby girl, who was now five years old.

"Is this who I think it is?" Arnold stared at the sign, wide eyed.

"Yeah, I believe so. I don't know if they work today, but I thought you'd like to know Oskar finally got his shit together. They have a daughter now. She's five.

His smile grew, gorgeous as always. "That's awesome."

We both ended up ordering a burger and fries for dinner, sitting in a corner booth.

"So Helga, do you like your job?" I frowned. That was kind of a hard question.

"Well, there's two sides to _that_ coin. I like what I do, write articles for the local newspaper, but on the other hand my boss is an asshole and a coworker of mine finds it necessary to hit on my and smack my ass every time I pass."

"He does what now?"

"It's no big deal. I knock everything off his desk and threaten to cut off his hand." I took a bite, quite proud of myself. He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Why did I not expect that?"

After we finished eating, we went and got him a large air mattress and some sheets, before heading back home. After I brushed my teeth and changed into my boxer shorts and tank top, we finally said goodnight. You'd think that I wouldn't be able to sleep, what with all that's happened today. The delivery for that creep, having to deal with Johnathon and now Arnold living with me, but no, the second my head hit the pillow I was dead to the world.

…...

I rolled over with a groan, and slapped the alarm clock to shut it up. Another day of work. Awesome. Pushing the sheet aside I sat up, and stared at the kitchen, what I was actually seeing, taking minute to register. "What are you doing?" When Arnold turned around I began giggling. He was wearing my 'Keep calm and love the color pink' apron. It had been a gift from Olga. "Holding back the laughter, I grinned. "Love the Apron."

"Really? You think the color goes good with my eyes?" He batted his eyes, girlishly at me, before replying to my first question. "I'm making us breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no go right ahead. I haven't had a decent breakfast in ages. Do I have time to take a quick shower?"

"Yeah, I believe so." With that, I grabbed a towel from the closet and quickly hopped in the shower. It didn't register that I'd have to bring my clothes in with me, now that I had a guest living with me. So when I got out and began to dry off, I growled. Wrapping the towel around me, totally mortified that I had also managed to grab one of the shorter ones, that just barely covered my butt, and rushed to the Armoire. "Hey Helga- uhhh." I turned around, my cheeks beet red. He was staring at me, the spatula in his hand drooping just a bit. His mouth fell open and his cheeks reddened. I was so done for. Grabbing a white tank-top, and white silk blouse, and a pink pencil skirt that stopped just above my knees, and my under things, I rushed into the bathroom and quickly got dressed.

I pulled my hair back into a tight sock bun, curled a few pieces of hair framing my face, and straightened my bangs so they hung just at my eyebrows. Finally I applied pale pink lip gloss, some eyeliner and mascara to top it all off. When I finally left the bathroom, I spotted Arnold sitting at the tiny circular table that very rarely served as my dinner table. I tended to just sit on the couch and watch TV while I ate. Taking a whiff, I nearly fainted at the wonderful smell. "Why haven't you eaten yet?"

He jumped startled. "I wanted to wait for you, so we can eat together. It's about time, you had some decent meals and conversations at home. Olga told me about how you don't go out much and keep to your self, besides being with Gerald and Phoebe of course."

"Well, thanks I guess. So whats on the menu?"

"Eggs and bacon casserole, loaded with chopped potatoes, tomatoes, some peppers, and topped with shredded cheese." My mouth had begun watering before he had even finished saying peppers. I grabbed a couple bowls, served us both. We ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, me moaning in delight at the amazing meal occasionally.

Finally I grabbed both empty bowls, placed them in the dishwasher and finished getting ready to go. "Hey Arnold? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"In that cabinet by the sink is a small plastic container. Can you put some of the cassarole in that and cover it? The lids are in the drawer under the cabinet." He complied with a smile and set the container aside as I slipped into my muted bronze heels. "Thanks. Oh and you should go catch up with Gerald. Well, bye. Have a good day."

"You too Helga.

…...

"I typed away at my laptop, doing some more research for today's article. Thankfully, **(A/N: I don't know much about journalism so I just imagine Lois Lane from superman and the daily planet)** Johnathan hasn't bugged me yet, but then again I shouldn't really keep my hopes up.

"Hey, Pataki. What have ya found out so far?" That was Chris, my occasional partner for my articles. Sometimes we'd need two people for research. Luckily, Chris was a pretty decent guy. Not dating material but still, better than that preturd Johnathan.

"Nothing much. The news has been a bit slow lately. We need to find something, I can't afford to lose this job. What about you? Find anything?"

"I think. Come over here and read this will ya? Tell me what you think."

"Kay." On his computer, he had an article pulled up on some obscure website people rarely visit. Well except us of course, those were always a good place to find news before other newspapers or TV stations found it.The article read:

**Wednesday night, the bodies of Casey Phillips and Jamie Phillips were found dead in their home, shot three times each. Once in the head, once in the heart and once In the stomach. Police have yet to find the killer, but believe it to be the husband of Casey Phillips, Erik Phillips. There is no substantial evidence against this man, but it is advised to watch out and keep alert at all times, until the killer is found.**

"But look at this." Chris pulled up another online article, which pretty much read the same thing except with another family. The wife and two kids dead, each shot in the head, heart and stomach. "So this has happened before? The exact same way as this recent family. That's a bit weird doncha think?"

"Yeah it is. Do you think the police have made any connections between the two?"

"No. It doesn't mention a connection at all, which I think s kind of odd. It's not exactly hidden from the world, so the connection should have been easy to see. Maybe they think it's just a coincidence? "

I sighed and straightened back up. "I sure as hell hope so. This story is good. Best one we've found all day."

"So we go with this lead?"

"Yepp, do some digging will ya?" Chris nodded and began typing away at the laptop on his desk. He was a good guy. Never complained, and was a total sleuth, finding the best stories. At my own desk, I began searching the internet for any hints or phone numbers I could use, possibly extended family I could speak to like uncles or even friends and neighbors if I could get any phone numbers. Finally a few hours later I managed to dig up some addresses and surprisingly they weren't too far away. Grabbing my car keys, thankfully I had driven today, and I knock on Mosley's office door.

"Hey, Mosley!"

"What do ya want Pataki?" I heard some shuffling papers before a loud creak from a chair and finally the door opened. "What is it?"

"I found a few leads I need to follow up on before I clock out for the day. A shooting of two families who were killed in the same fashion. I wanna see if there is any link between the two."

Mosley nodded. "Fine, but keep your Phone on." Luckily I had a separate cell for work, supplied by Mosley to all his top writers. Now I don't know if my style in research and articles is a bit odd, it's not something I pay attention to. My work gets good reviews and gets Mosley his readers and money so I never questioned how odd it was. After stopping by Phoebe's desk I cranked up the volume on my work cell and went off to the first address. The place belong to the brother of the wife Casey Phillips. I had to be careful with these things. I've had a few times when I've said the wrong thing causing the family or whoever I was talking to, to close up and not answer questions.

So on my way I grabbed a simple bouquet of daisy's. I learned that an expensive arrangement from a total stranger looked very suspicious. But if I show up with nothing I look heartless and info hungry. So I just buy something simple, like a eight dollar pink vase and ten dollars worth in daisies.

A few minutes later I pulled up to a small but cute one story house. I took a deep breath, steadying my slightly nervous heart. I always got a little nervous, not wanting to say something offending to the families I talked to. I slung my purse over my shoulder, grabbed the vase and locked the car up. Approaching the front door, I straightened my spine and gently tapped the brass knocker three times. "Just a minute!" A feminine voice called. That must be the brothers wife. The front door suddenly swung open. "Oh, Hello. Can I help you?"

**OK there you have it:) chapter 2. I can see this going somewhere, and developing into quite the story, with quite a few chapters (I hope) and I really hope you do too. If you have any idea's or criticisms feel free to leave a comment or P.M me. Please R&R and tell me what you think OK? Love you guys, and thanks for following along with my story and thanks to those who have read my other stories also. So again R&R please and thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here it is, chapter 3. R&R and enjoy**

Office Space chapter 3

The woman who had answered the door was very beautiful, with log curly red hair and fair skin. She had pale green eyes, and a kind smile. I could tell this wold be easy, but hard at the same time. Easy because she wasn't the type to easily get angry, but she could very well be the type to hurt quite easily. "Um, these are fr you and your family ma'am, for your loss, although I can't tell you I know what it feels like, I can tell you I know what it feels like to have someone that's just not there anymore."

The woman smiled sadly, a single tear forming. "C'mon in honey. I have a feeling your wanting some questions answered." I followed her inside, still a little cautious. "And don't worry, I wanna find this asshole, so I'm willing to do whatever it takes to put him behind bars."

I smiled relieved. "Thank you Mrs. Stevens."

"Oh call me Aislinn dear **(A/N: pronounced ashling)**. So what do you wanna know dear?" About an hour later, I had asked about as many questions I could think of, when she asked, "Do you wanna stay for dinner dear?"

I smiled and gave her a quick hug. "No, but thank you ma'am. I've got another mouth to feed at home." I blushed a little a being able to say that.

"Ahh," She grinned knowingly. "Newly weds?" I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Uh, no, why do you say that?" She laughed lightly.

"Well for one, you blushed when you mentioned your friend, and two, you had the same smile I had when I first married my husband. I was so blissful for the first year. He may not be your husband, dear, but you love him. Take my advice and do everything you can to keep him."

I smiled, totally surprised that this conversation even happened. "Will do. And thank you again."

"Your welcome dear."

…...

I thought about what Aislinn had said, on the ride home. She had summed up the situation quite nicely, which scared me. I mean, if a total stranger can read me in just a few seconds then how soon would Arnold himself take notice? Yeah, he can be dense sometimes well a lot actually, but he's not stupid. And of course I intend to keep him as long as possible. You don't think I've tried before to forget him? I thought I'd never see him again, and suddenly there he is on my doorstep suitcase in hand, and the feeling come rushing back.

With a sigh I pulled into the Hillwood tribute to clock out before heading back home not five minutes later. I quickly typed in the entrance code and made my way inside. Arnold was standing over the stove, cocking something that smelled wonderful. He smiled at me, making my heart patter. "I hope you don't mind eating in tonight. I thought it would be nicer. And I applied at a few places today. I'm gonna call them tomorrow."

"That's great. I'm gonna go change, and then your gonna tell me about these jobs, got it bucko?"

He laughed and stirred something on the stove. "Whatever you say, Helga." I grabbed a comfortable set of pink pajama pants and a white tank-top, changing in the bathroom. Seeing him cooking like that frazzled my nerves like you would never believe. To know that I could come home to him cooking dinner for us, was well, to say simply, fucking hot. Splashing cold water on my face, I left the bathroom and sat on the counter next to him and the stove.

"So whats cookin'?"

"Chicken, with roasted potatoes, sauteed green beans and some buttered Texas toast." My stomach growled, making Arnold laugh a little.

"You know. I don't know what i'm gonna do when you move out. With you cooking like this i'm gonna totally spoiled. Maybe you shouldn't leave at all. You can be my hired cook." I flinched when I relaized just what I had said.

But what made my eyes widen in surprise was how he reacted. Grinning, he stopped stirring the green beans and faced me, a twinkle in his eyes. "Is that an offer Helga? Do you want me to stay with you?" I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Um, don't get your panties in a twist football head. That's not what I'm saying at all." And I swear to freaking God that he mumbled something under his breathe that sounded an awful lot like 'too bad' before turning to finish cooking. As I expected dinner was totally amazing. The green beans had garlic salt and pepper which had totally surprised me. "How did you learn to cook like this? That was great." I grabbed our plates and began to wash all the dishes, places left overs in to plastic dishes. "SO how about those jobs? Where all did you apply?"

"Well," He said taking a pot I washed and began drying it. "I applied for a management position a local drug store."

"Really? Is that what you want to do?"

Arnold frowned a little an shook his head. "Not really, but there's not much out there."

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked, just as I handed him the skillet.

"Well, I really like helping people, nut I don't think i'd make it as a doctor. Or a police officer really. I don't truly know what I wanna do I guess."

I thought for a minute about what he could possibly do. Suddenly I got an idea. And the prospect of the three of us working together was extremely appealing. "What if I could get you a job as The Hillwood Tribute's newest Dear John. An Advice columnist?"

"Hmm. That would actually be kind of cool. You would do that for me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, before I left you were kinda..i don't know. Not mean but you didn't seem to care about anybody. And don't think I haven't noticed the change. Your nothing like that now, are you?"

Hoping to change the subject I asked the first question that popped into my head. "So how did Gerald react when you told him you were staying with me?"

Thankfully, that got Arnold to laugh loudly. "Well, the only thing he said was 'mmm mmm mmm good luck with _that_ man. She may be a million times nicer but she is still a fireball.'' Arnold shook his head, and pulled me over to the couch. "Let's watch a movie shall we?" He picked a random movie and before I could sit, he layed his body down on the couch taking the entire thing. If frowned, deciding to just sit on the ground and lean against the couch, but before I could completely sit down Arnold suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and yanked me against him on the ouch. My heart skipped a beat

"What are you doing?" His arms tightened, and he pulled me down on the couch, laying me down next to him.

"Getting you comfortable. I can't have you uncomfortable in your own home now can I?" I didn't hear the laughter in his voice, since the only thing that was registering was the fact that he had his arms wrapped around my waist still, and his nose buried in my hair. "Your hair smells like mint. I like it." I didn't pay attention to the movie at all. Through out the whole thing I slowly became more comfortable as time went on. Before the movie ended, I placed my hands on top of his on my stomach and fell asleep. I didn't notice when he picked me up, and I didn't notice when he tucked me in. I also didn't notice when he gently stroked my hair and whispered a goodnight in my ear

…...

Thankfully, Arnold had a nice set of cloths to wear to the Tribute. I dressed in a yellow pencil skirt that reached below my knees, and a white top with little blue flowers and simple white heels. Arnold had a white button up shirt and jeans, which in this line of work was all a man needed. Since it was both of us going to work this time, I decided to drive again. "Thanks for doing this Helga."

"Oh it's no problem. The job pays halfway decent, and you'd definitely be better than the last dear John. The guy was a freaking idiot."

"Well, OK then."

I knocked on Mosley's office door. "Yeah? What do ya want?"

"Mosley, I need to talk to you."

"Fine whatever, come in."

I frowned. "Don't take his attitude to heart. That him naturally." I opened the door and fund Mosley typing away at the computer. "you know how you needed a new dear John?"

"Yeah, what of it? Hurry up Pataki, I got work to do."

"I may have someone who would be perfect for the job."

"Can you vouch for him?" Mosley didn't even look up from what he was doing.

"Yes, of course."

"He's got the job. Now get out of my face."

Arnold sighed. "You weren't kidding." I raised and eyebrow and made my way over to Phoebes desk. "Hey Phoebes, guess who our new Dear John is."

Phoebe smiled and looked up at me and Arnold, her eyes widening in surprise. "Arnold?" She jumped up and gave him a light hug. "It's good to see you again. How have you been? You know, I shouldn't be surprised your going to be writing an advice column.

Arnold blushed slightly. "Yeah. Helga actually suggested it. Said you guys needed a new one anyways.

Phoebe raised a thin eyebrow at me."We sure did. Did she tell you why we needed a new advice columnist? I blushed. I didn't want to tell him so soon Pheebs.

"Hmm, no she didn't. Helga?"

I blushed. "Well, see this guy was ten times worse than Johnathon over there. So one day he grabbed my ass and squeezed really hard. I turned around and punched him in the face. When Mosley found out, instead of firing me, which would have made sense, he fired this guy instead, saying that I'm lucky I'm the best he has."

Arnold just shook his head. "Well, how about you show me the ropes, huh?"

I grinned. I knew he was giving me an out. "Sure, c'mon hair boy." I took a little while, but that was only because there were a lot of ropes to show him in the first place, but I never really had to repeat anything since the boy caught on fast. I grimaced, I had to show him how to clock in and out, which brought me past Johnathon's desk. Well I guess Arnolds bout to get a demonstration. Just as we passed his desk, and like I expected Johnathon's hand swung out, but surprisingly never made contact. I turned around confused.

Arnold held his hand in his grip. "You must be the pervert she was telling me about. Now as I assume you have figured out I will be working here from now on. Now if I see you lay a hand on her again, I will personally make sure you don't have the ability to touch _anyone_ again. Got it?"

I stared at Arnold in surprise. I never once expected him to get tough and threatening. It was kind of hot. Oh boy. I was so much trouble. "Umm OK, I think he gets it. Lets go clock in and out." Once we were out of ear shot I turned to him a proud and satisfied smile on my face. "Arnold Shortman just got all tough. And for Helga G. Pataki no less. I am surprised. Yet, excited." He blushed and shook his head.

"I just didn't wanna see that." The rest of the day went smoothly, along with the next week or so. There was no more attention from the pervert. And the article Chris and I put together got a lot of attention. Mosley even commented me on a job well done. Well in his own way I guess.

The buzzer sounded, but I was hands deep in cooking so I called for Arnold. "Hey can you buzz them in? I'm kind of busy.

"Sure thing, babe." I froze. He said what now? Slowly turning around, I faced Arnold, only to see him buzzing them in like I asked. But when I turned back, I was still staring him to his surprise. "Helga? Are you Ok? You didn't burn yourself did you?" He rushed ver and grabbed my hands, examining them.

"Um no, no burns." I still couldn't think clearly. He called me _babe._ Did he even notice?

"Ten whats the matter? Your not hurt are you?"

"Um..you uh, called me...babe." He stared at me surprised. Then everything went black for me, and I fell to the ground, in a heap.

…...

"Man! What did you do to the poor girl!"

I vaguely heard a throat clearing. "I uh, may have called her babe, unconsciously."

"You did what now?"

"Arnold." I could hear Phoebe stifling a a giggle. Oh, I know why she's giggling, too.

"Dude, why would you do that?"

Before Arnold could say anything, Phoebe spoke up. "If I may infer, that he is feeling something, but he doesn't know it, so his mind is trying to bring it to attention?"

Deciding that i've heard enough, I sat up and rubbed my head. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh I knew what, but I wanted to see what these dorks had to say about it.

"Well, you fainted." Phoebe grinned a little but Gasped when Gerald said what I was waiting for someone to mention.

"Cause my boy here called you babe."

"Gerald!"

"What? I wasn't gonna lie to the girl. She deserves the truth."

I shook my head and stood up. I decided to just get on with dinner, and not dwell on what happened, which everyone else seemed to agree to. Dinner was good, of course, considering I made it. After we all watched a movie, Phoebe and Gerald left leaving the two f us to do the dishes. After we finished, I was about to go get my pajamas and change in the bathroom, when Arnold spoke up. "Sorry, for earlier. It didn't register that I said that till you told me." He blushed a dark red. Without thinking, and I would sooo regret this later, I leaned in and place a hard yet lingering kiss on his lips.

My eyes widened, and I rushed to get my p.j's and my cell phone and rushed to the bathroom. Turning on the bath faucet so he couldn't hear me, I dialed Phoebe.

"Phoebe Johanssen."

"Pheebs! I don't know what to do! I can't believe I did that in the first place, what was I thinking! Oh God..."

"Helga? Are you talking about fainting? Because that is totally out of your control, something you can't blame yourself f-"

"Pheebs I kissed him! On the lips! On purpose!"

"Helga! That's great!"

"Pheebs he lives with me. How am I gonna live with him after that!"

Phoebe sighed. "Like normal Helga. Act like nothing happened and go about your business. Along with saving you 'damaged' pride, it will also get him to stew on it and wonder."

After I hung up with Pheebs, I decided to go ahead with a long hot soak. In all honesty, it was just what I needed. I relaxed for a while before sighing and getting out and getting ready for bed. Arnold had on black basketball shorts and a black wife beater, making my mouth drool."Night Arnold."

"Night Helga." I turned off the lights, but of course this night had to go much worse. The air mattress popped. "Uh, Arnold? Are you OK?"

I heard a sigh, and turned on the lamp next to my bed. Laying on top of the deflated air matress, was Arnold with a frown on his face and his arm covering his eyes. "Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch after all. I'm fine Helga. Go back to sleep."

I sat for a minute debating with myself. Should I? Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea. But if he wakes up with a crick in his neck then i'll feel terrible. Hoping beyond hope, that I hadn't made the wrong choice I cleared my throat. "Um, Arnold? My bed is uh, a queen. I don't think the couch is very comfortable."

Arnold looked at me, his eyebrows raised "Are you uh,... offering..."

"Come sleep in the bed football head. It's better for your back and neck." Rubbing the back of his neck, he grabbed his pillow and slowly made his way over. I scooted over to the left side of the bed and made room, blushing furiously.

He got underneath the covers and faced away from me. "Thanks Helga. And goodnight."

"Night."

I lay awake for hours restraining myself. I wanted desperately to jump on him and kiss him and do...other things. Hey! I'm a grown woman. Some things just came with the territory. I sighed and rolled over to face him. He was sleeping peacefully, a small smile playing at his lips, making my struggle that much harder. So hoping he wouldn't wake up, a grasped his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. I smiled when he faced me, his smile growing and tightened his grip on my hand. This was going to be way to hard. I had a feeling that I would be pouncing on him a lot sooner than I thought.

…...

**So what do you guys think? I am so not done with this story, I am actually getting a bit excited, how bout you? Anyways...R&R. Annnnddd got any ideas? These things always help. So tell me what you think. Maybe, just maybe...the next few chapter will be a little more...shall I say..._intense_. (wink wink)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is, chapter 4. I'm sorry it took a bit to post, I was having a bit of a writers block. But I hope what I came up with is to your liking. R&R and enjoy:) btw I was kind of tired when I wrote some of this so I'm sorry fr any mistakes I looked over.**

Office space Chapter 4

My alarm went off, startling me from sleep. Ugh, another day of work. So glad today was Friday, I thought to myself. When I went to hop out of bed I froze, my face turning blood red. There is...no way..in hell...this is happening. Arnold stirred and opened his eyes.

"Morning Helga." I stared at him, my eyes wide as saucers. How could he not realize where his hand was!? Then something inside his brain clicked, and his eyes slowly, fearfully, traveled down to my chest, where the palm of his hand rested..._ inside_ my tank top. On my bare breast. Could things get any worse... "Oh...my..um" He slowly removed his hand, blushing furiously. " You, uh, can have the shower first. I'll make breakfast."

**Arnold's pov (won't happen very often in the story. But it will happen)**

As Helga showered, I grabbed random things out of the cabinets, hoping they were breakfast related. How could I have _ possibly_ done that? To Helga no less! I decided to just make simple bagels with cream cheese and orange juice. I mean yeah, i've been lusting after the gil since the first day I showed up at her apartment. Seeing her standing there in a simple tank top and pink sofie shorts with her long blonde hair pulled back out of her face. She was the picture of naturally beauty, long blonde hair, aquamarine blue eyes and pale flawless skin. It was going to be very, very hard to resist her. And she didn't even know how appetizing she could look sometimes. I shook my head and rummaged through the fridge fr something along with the bagels. I cringed at the thought of her actually trying to get my attention. I would be in deep shit, not being able to last a minute.

**Helga's pov**

I climbed out of the shower, having enjoyed the distraction the hot water provided. I shook my head at myself. Cool down Helga. It was just an accident. But what could he possibly be dreaming about to cause him to do that in the first place? Don't dwell on it now. We got to go to work. I sighed and slipped into my gray skirt, pale pink blouse, and gray jacket. When I was out, I glanced over and noticed Arnold rummaging through the fridge. "If your worried about making something other than that, you don't have to. Half the time on my own I wouldn't eat breakfast at all." The second he bumped his head on a shelf, I knew I had to tease him just a little. "You, uh, OK? You seem a bit...flustered." His face flushed a bright red, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, no. I'm perfectly fine." Grinning, I launched up onto the counter next to him, and rubbed my foot up and don his leg. Totally innocent of course. And don't ask me where the confidence came from, because I have absolutely no idea. I grinned when his face paled and he cleared his throat. Seems I do have an affect on the boy.

"Are you sure, there hair boy?" He nodded but stayed put. I continued to rub his leg lightly, while I grabbed my bagel and took a small bite. He took his own and ate slowly, trying to keep his composure I assume.

"Yepp. Totally sure."

I nodded. "Mm hm. Sure." Hoping of the counter, I quickly finished eating. "Right, let's go Hairboy. We got work to do." Suddenly my phone dinged with a text message. I paled. _Stupid bitch. Should have minded your own business._ It was an unknown number shaking off the uneasy feeling, I forced myself to forget about it. Halfway through the day, my phone dinged with another text message. Stifling my fear, I pulled it out and glanced at the screen. _You better watch your back. And your boyfriends. You wont last through today. Should have stuck to your usual stories huh? _I jumped up and ran over to Phoebe. "Pheebs, look at this." Without a word she grabbed my cell phone and glanced through the two messages. She gasped, somehow getting Arnold's attention.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I frowned getting more nervous. "Look at the text messages."

He stayed silent for a minute, his face getting pale. "Helga, do you think Mosley will let us go home early today? I need to do some research on this."

I thought for a minute then nodded. "Yeah, just give me a minute." I walked over to Mosley's office. "Hey Mosley. Me and Arnold gotta go home. I just started my period, and I don't have my tampons, and I'm his ride. Oh and i've got major headache and could crack and kill you all in a matter of minutes so mayb-

"Go home, Pataki. That's just too much information." Smiling in triumph, we finally made our way home, with a promise to update to Phoebe, as soon as possible. I was nervous and jittery. The phone number was unknown, so I had no idea how they got my number in the first place. And it was quite obvious he was talking about my latest article in The Hillwood Tribute. But why did they care? I didn't target anyone in particular, so what was all this about? Did they feel threatened?

I pulled into the parking garage and we silently made our way to our apartment. When Arnold stopped me from going into the bathroom, I stared at him surprised. And then I realized that I was shaking. Hard. "Helga, it's OK. Everything will be fine. I wont let anyone hurt you. I promise."

I frowned. Me? I wasn't worried about me. "Me? I'm not worried about me Hairboy!" I began pacing, pulling away from him. " They threatened you too! Somehow they've seen you with me! "

"Helga!," He gripped my shoulders forcing me to a stop in front of him. I was breathing hard, body still shaking just a bit. "DO you want me to teach you how to protect yourself?"

I froze. "You know how to?"

he laughed lightly, still gripping my arms lightly but not in a tight grip like fashion. More of an endearing fashion. "I learned karate from grandma remember? And after college, I went and learned other basic forms of protection."

"Like what?" I was intrigued by this new development. I already knew about the karate, but I had no idea he pursued different areas too. I also made a mental note to ask him about school later.

"Like Tai Chi, which we would start out with since it teaches you how to be fluid in your movements. And then there's Ju Jitsu." I thought about it for a minute, also reveling in the fact that he hadn't let go yet.

"I think that would be good. Get my mind of those stupid text messages."

Arnold gasped. "I almost forgot what we came home to do in the first place. Before we get started I need to call up a friend, OK? In the mean time I want you to dress in something flexible and breathable and begin stretching. And stretch everything OK?" I nodded and went to grab my typical jogging outfit. It consisted of pink body fitting pants and a black thick strap tank top with a pink strip down the side.

I began stretching, doing the basics, reaching for my toes and stretching my back and arms. A few minutes later, Arnold came back with a satisfied smile.

"OK, I got a friend working on where the texts came from, so for now you can't use your phone since it's plugged in to the computer. James is working on it wirelessly from his house, so don't freak if you see the laptop doing things on its own OK?" I didn't even want to know how he did that, also something I would ask the story for later, so I simply nodded and continued stretching. Not three minutes later Arnold was back, wearing basketball shorts and a skintight sleeveless under armor shirt, that made me drool like a dog. Criminy, that boy is ripped.

"What the hell have you been doing? Your muscles have muscles!" He just blushed and began stretching.

"Just odd jobs I did for college, and the Tai Chi, and Ju Jitsu. It keeps you in shape. OK, I don't need to stretch much, so give me a minute and we will begin OK? I think we will end up doing this three or four times a week. This isn't something you wanna overload yourself with so we will start off easy OK?" I nodded and spread my legs to reach for my toes again. "OK, first things first. What is Tai Chi? It's a style that teaches you more of the self defense forms. It can be used for defense, to better your health, or even stress management. Tai Chi can be called a form of mediation since the moves themselves are more fluid than anything. Tai Chi is also about Balance. Yin and Yang. Dark and Light. Simple things actually, like to the earth there is the heavens. To the female there is male, and to the cold there is hot. You see?" I nodded eagerly. This was actually quite interesting. I had heard the concept of Yin and Yang before , but I had never really known where it had come from. As he went on with the lesson, soon showing me basic forms and movements, my body began to relax, my heart rate slowing down to a steady and controlled rhythm. This was actually quite calming, and something I knew I would enjoy doing more often. Now I know that actually learning self defense wouldn't come till much later, but I was very thankful he had offered to show me this.

Just a few days later, I began to realize that I was a much calmer and coordinated person. How that happened in just a few days, I don't really know. And then Arnold gave me the news I was half expecting.

"He doesn't know where the text came from. I'm sorry, Helga. If he can't find it, then I doubt anyone can. He's one of the best." I shook my head in defeat.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, all I can think of is to wait." I glanced around the apartment, hoping he wouldn't see the tears of frustration in my eyes. I didn't know what to do. I had expected for Arnold's friend to be able to pull through. I was counting on it, in fact. Right as I was about to turn into another round of pacing, strong arms wrapped around me, locking my arms against my chest. This made the tears fall, and I had yet to fully understand why I was even crying this much. I'm Helga G. Pataki for cripes sake. I don't cry this much.

"Helga, please don't cry. It hurts to see you cry." He whispered this in my ear, and rubbed his hands slowly up and down my arms. "Please."

I slumped, forcing him to hold me up. I just didn't have the strength any longer. "I don't know what to do." My voice was barely above a low whisper. "I don't know why i'm even crying. I feel so helpless, I can't feel helpless."

"Oh Helga." I gasped when he swung my legs up and cradled me against his chest. Then he walked to the bed and sat crossed legged against the headboard. He placed me in his lap and layed my head against his should and began stroking my hair. I felt like a child who just woke up from a nightmare, but oddly enough, Arnold's ministrations were very comforting and a soon stopped the tears. "You are the strongest person I know. You have a fiery attitude, but your gentle and extremely talented. You don't people talk you down and you walk tall, proud of who you are and who you made yourself out to be." I blushed deeply. No one has ever said that about me. I wasn't sure what to say, but I knew I didn't want to move out of this spot. I was way to comfortable.

Smiling a little, I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled tighter. "Thank you."

His hand gripped my chin gently, and turned me to look at him. "Can I kiss you?" Slightly out of breath, I nodded. His lips lightly touched mine. I gasped through my nose and deepened the kiss, tracing my tongue along his lips, reveling in the taste. He instantly allowed me in. we kissed like this for quite some time, his arms wrapped around me, my arms wrapped around his neck.

We pulled apart, breathing deeply, both of our faces a light shade of red. "That...was fucking amazing..." Arnold laughed.

"Yes it was."

…...

I should have known that the peace wouldn't last. I should have known that him not tracing that text would be a bad Omen. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong between Arnold and I. It's that sneaky prick that's been texting me, throwing my confidence out of whack. Or I believe it's him anyways.

As Arnold and I were leaving the building, and heading to my car, Arnold had stopped to tie his shoe. And that's all the time it took. A black van screeched around the corner and pulled to a stop. The door slammed open, and all with in a few seconds, I was yanked in and knocked out cold. The last thing I heard was Arnold screaming for me at the top of his lungs.

…...

"Why didn't you leave it alone? Why did you have to write about it in the GOD DAMNED NEWSPAPER?! **(A/**N:apologies** to anyone offended by that phrase. No disrespect meant)"**

I groaned and tried to shift but something cold prevented me. What the hell? I tried to sit up at least, but chains locked me in a fetal position. "Huh?"

" I was just gonna leave it at those two families. I _thought_ I was done, but nooo. Little miss journalist just had to go and write that fucking story. Now the police are that much closer to figuring out, that it was me." Jeez, who was this guy? He sounded like a lunatic, rambling like that.

"What the hell are you going on about?" I couldn't see a thing, so I didn't see the forceful kick to my stomach coming. I gagged, and began to tear up. " Criminy. Bastard."

"Whats worse, is that flake of a Jones, I hired to kill those people fucking is obsessed with money. You know what that means blondie?" I shook my head. Spittle rained down on my face as he screamed the answer in my face. "It means that because of you, the police are finally able to put out a reward fr information, and the slimy bastard is gonna rat me out! But you know what? I think i'm gonna keep you alive for a while. Make you pay for that article.

"Why? I never mentioned your name! Why would they think it was you?"

"Because! Those families used to work for me! Before I became the boss of Hillwood T- of another company! They are the reason my company tanked, and I want them to suffer. But I couldn't risk doing it myself, so I hired Jones to do it." I began shaking uncontrolably. So many thoughts were running around my brain confusing me. The only two I could grasp onto were 'why is he telling me this?' and 'Oh God, it's been Mosley this whole time. And he sent _me _ to pay Jones for the job. I began to gag. It made sense. I _ had _ just seen the story not long after that little escapade. Oh God, I paid a killer...

**Ok I know the ending is a bit cliff hangerish but I am super tired and running out of steam, so I figured I would stop where it made sense and didn't begin to sound like gibberish lol. Well hope you liked the chapter. R&R pretty please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, I am sooo sorry it took so long, but I had school work to catch up on. For something you guys commentd on: The point of the "I didn't notice this or this or this" was not for her ske, but for yours so you guys knew what he was oing. I didn't know how incorporate that into the story since it is in her point of view (Mostly). I just decided on doing that and leaving it at that. I hope it didn't take away from the story. Anyways, here is chapter 5 so R&R and enjoy loyal followers:)**

Office space Chapter 5

I paid a killer. Despite Mosley's comment about making me pay, the thought of having paid a killer wouldn't leave me alone. Well, until he kicked me in the face that is. I cursed and spat out a mouthful of blood. "You had to kick me _ in the mouth_? That fucking hurt, you asshole."

"Good. That's the leas of your worries, stupid twat."

I raised an eyebrow. "Twat? Seriously? That's what you came up with?" I really knew I should shut up, but seriously. I tended to have a loud mouth when I was scared. It's not my fault you know. Miriam did the same thing, if you could believe it. Well, before She became a total drunk. Yeah, there was a time. Mosley began to slowly walk around me, drawing me out of my thoughts. He did this for a good five minutes, before finally seeming to make a decision.

He kicked one knee out of the way, then slammed his booted foot down on my other knee repeatedly. I screamed, feeling the bones crunch. "You should never have written that article."

I gritted my teeth, "Then why did you approve it?"

"Do you really think I really read those fucking things? I knew you'd write something good. I stopped reading your articles a while ago. I guess that bit me in the ass know didn't it? I should have known this would all catch up with me. And I am going to jail sooner or later." He kicked me in the ribs, knocking me back as far as the chains would allow. I hissed, and tear pricked my eyes. I finally passed out after he kicked my face one more time. I hate to admit to pansyness but I was very much a pansy and glad it allowed me to pass out from the pain.

…...

I felt a pressure on my ankle, and woke up gasping in pain. "Hurts doesn't it? The pain. I thought you would be _just_ dumb enough to not dig into things. But no. You just had to go and dig into things that were none of your business." He lifted his foot and slammed it down on my ankle effectively breaking it. I cried out. See here's the thing. You'd think I would hope to be rescued, but no. that's not the case at all. Mosley is a total loon. And who knows what he's packing? If anyone at all tried to come after me, there is a very real chance they they could get hurt or killed. And I couldn't live with that at all. He continued to pound and kick somehow only kicking my stomach or my legs, never touching my face again. And somehow that made it all the worse. It made it possible for me to feel the pain, to be awake for it.

"I'm getting pretty hungry. I think i'll go get some pizza." With that, he walked out shutting the door with a large clang.

My mind immediately began to work over time. Would it be possible to escape? I took assessment of my body. At least one ankle is broken, and the other is sprained at least. My jaw has a massive bruise on it, and my eye was swollen shut. My let wrist was definitely broken, and looked an ugly shade of black and purple. At least in this lighting. I had to have broken at least one rib too. I also had something wrong with my right knee but I'm not really sure what. It might have been broken or just out of place. Ignoring the pain in my wrist, and thanking whoever was in charge that I had small hands, I twisted my wrist, wincing and hissing every few seconds. Finally with a crack, which I was pretty sure was a bone, my hand slipped free. Frantically I searched hoping there was something I could cut through the chains with. I may not be able to walk but I was hoping I could drag myself to where I could get someones attention. I saw something just out of reach, and honestly it was a long shot but I stretched and reached. Just managing to snag it with a finger, I yanked it over and began sawing, hoping the flimsy wooden handle wouldn't break. As I cut, I began to realize he actually had a plan to use this, and I shuttered thinking about what he could possibly have done with an old saw. Sick bastard.

I got through in all of a few minutes, realizing something else. This is why he tried to break both my ankles. He knew the chains were week and that I might be able to escape. I tossed aside the saw, knowing I had to hurry. I was running out of time. Once again, I ignored the pain and used both my hands to drag my battered body to the door. Through out the process, I wanted so badly to just give up and pass put from the pain of using my broken limbs, but I had to keep going. Come on, Helga. You have to get out of here. I finally made it to the door and used the stronger of my two ankles to push me up enough to reach the door handle and swing it open. I froze at the sight that greeted me. I was in the middle of the fucking city! People rushed by, not noticing me just yet, trying to get to and fro. Anger rose with a fury, but I tamped it down. Worry bout that later, Helga. Focus on living. I cleared my throat and yanked myself outside, finally catching the attention of a few people. An older woman rushed up, hands covering her mouth in horror. I must look worse than I thought.

"Oh honey. Someone call 9-1-1 immediately! Don't move dear, someones on their way. Oh you poor thing. What sick freak could have done this?" People began to gather, wide eyes and whispering. Some were pointing and children were stunned. Really? Do I look that bad?

"His name is Mosley." Then the pain caught up and everything went black.

…...

I woke up to quiet beeping, and the sound of muffled sobbing. Who was crying? I squinted my eyes, sensitive to the light around me and found Gerald comforting Phoebe in the corner, on a small cheap love seat, supplied by the hospital. I raised my arm to wipe my eyes of sleep, and noticed a bright pink cast n my wrist. I grimaced. "Don't cry Pheebs."

Phoebe's head shot up and she gasped. "Oh Helga, I'm so sorry."

"What have you got to be sorry for? It's my own fault as it is. I shifted, sitting up a little. Pheebe instantly rushed to help me.

"It's not your fault Helga. It's that bastard Mosley. I always thought there was something off about him."

Gerald cleared his throat, and got up to wrap his arm around Helga. "How you feeling girl?"

I grimaced again. Now that I thought about it, I was seriously sore. "Sore all over the place."

Gerald shook his head. "I'm not gonna say I told ya so, but I am gonna give you some good news. Your boss stopped by." My face instantly turned red with anger. "Not that boss, Helga calm down. The big boss. The one that paid Mosley. How told me to tell you that you got a raise. He said he knew you were a good writer. He also said that he want's you to take Mosleys place. Wanna know the yearly wage?" Ok this totally piqued my interest. So I got Mosleys place, The top boss just complimented me, and I might be paid more than my 32 thousand a year. I nodded eagerly. "Of course you do." Grinning proudly Gerald said, " 65 thousand a year."

I nearly choked on the nothing that rested in my throat. "This isn't some sick joke is it?"

Phoebe smiled and shook her head. "He also said that he would support you one hundred percent should you ever want to write a novel. He's read ally our articles and is very impressed."

Then I noticed something. "Where's Arnold?" I knew it. He didn't like me anymore. It made sense, I mean, I proved how weak I can be. Look at me! I got myself kidnapped and beaten.

"He'll be here in a minute. He went to go get us some lunch." Phoebe's grin widened, and she turned away and sat on the couch. What was that about?

"Oh ok." I had jumped the gun, something I tended to do quite often. I laid back and closed my eyes, tired form all the attention and whatever else makes you tired. Hey, all I knew was that I wanted t sleep. And sleep I did, but not for long. Or it didn't feel like long anyways. I honestly had no clue how long I was asleep for, but I knew it didn't help one bit. Opening my eyes, I grinned at the sight that greeted me. Sitting on my bedside table, was a huge vase of beautiful pink lotus flowers, and a herd of pink balloons. In an very uncomfortable looking chair next to my bed, Arnold sat with his head drooped in sleep, his hand resting softly on my upper arm. He looked so sweet when he slept, but that had to be uncomfortable. I shook my arm gently, working on not moving my wrist to much.

He shot up and crouch into a protective stance.

"Arnold, it's OK. It's just me. You looked uncomfortable."

He winced and cracked his neck. "I'm sorry. I've just been on edge lately. All I could think was that you never had time to protect yourself. That asshole never gave you a chance, and I couldn't do anything about it. I'm so sorry." He gripped my arm and silently began to cry. Just then Gerlad picked up Phoebe ad nodded at me, quietly give us time alone. I nodded my thanks.

"Arnold." He stayed still, silently sobbing on the bed. "Arnold, look at me please." Finally he looked us, his eyes already red rimmed and blood shot. Dear God, he was seriously messed up. "Oh, hun..." I kissed his forehead. "I'm alive. That's all that matters, OK? And it's not your fault, I don't even know how you could believe such a thing.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." It nearly killed e to see him in this much pain. For me, physical pain I could handle, but when someone I loved cried over me, my heart broke.

A tear leaked from my eyes. "Well, I'm here now." He nodded.

"Helga, can I ask you something?" I nodded, curios. "Do you still love me?" I froze. I hadn't expected that at all. The only thing I could think of to do was to answer honestly.

I nodded, afraid of his reaction. I stared at him wide eyed when he sighed and muttered, "Thank God."

"Uh, what?"

"Oh Helga. I was so scared I would lose you, and I am ashamed to admit, it took you being kidnapped and the reality that you may never come back, to realize that I was in love with you and I never want to go through that feeling again." I had a hard time breathing. This can't be real, he was finally saying what I had hoped for my entire life! I wide smile grew on my face. I couldn't help. This so beat out the pain I was feeling right now.

"You don't realize how much I've wanted to hear you say that." A nurse came in right then, instantly ruining the moment. I got ready to tell her off, but Arnold kissed my forehead and whispered to me.

"We will talk about this later, love." I nearly swooned.

The nurse informed me that I would be able to leave, but I had to stay in a wheelchair to let my ankles and knee heal. After I could start using it, she told me I had to do physical therapy to help my ankles and knee become as strong as it was before. Which would take at least six months. Oh well, at least i'm alive.

…...

I got out of that horrible place just a few days later, with the promise that Arnold would help me around. The big boss even gave us till my wrists healed with paid leave. Hey I didn't need my legs to type up awesome articles. I was so glad to be home that I didn't think about Mosley at all. For dinner that night Arnold made chicken with sauteed green beans and mashed potatoes. A simple dinner, but one I definitely appreciated. The only problem we had run into was the sleeping situation. So we just settled on propping my legs up on pillows and having my hands on my chest. Arnold would still sleep in bed with me but he would have to keep his distance. He also said he had to, so he could be there if I should jostle something.

The next morning I woke up with a yawn, having slept surprisingly well. I looked besides me and blushed when I noticed his hand was resting on my stomach. And then I noticed tears in his eyes, and his mouth turned down in a frown. Oh dear. "Arnold, honey, wake up." he shot up with a gasp, tears streaming from his eyes. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around him and guided him next to me, and laid his head on my shoulder. "Don't cry." I stroked his hair softly, glad I had taken my medicine before I went to bed. "Why are you crying?"

"Just a dream. I dreamt that you never made it out. Your body was broken and twisted awekwardly. Your wrists were shattered, and your knee caps broken thought the skin on yours knees. Your ankles were twisted at an odd angle, and your face was unrecognizable, eyes swelled shut, lips split in multiple places, nose shattered, hair ripped out, ears to-" I cut him off not wanting to hear anymore.

"Look at me. I'm right here. I'm not gone, and I'll be damned if I let that bastard win at all." His eyes watered as he watched me, slowly working on stopping his tears. After all this I had thought that I would be the one with the nightmares of death or revenge. That _ I _ would be the one scarred for life. But I realized that all I felt was relief and happiness that I was home. I never considered that Arnold would be the one scarred. The one dreaming of a death so gruesome and ugly it made me flinch and avoid picturing it with all my might. That bastard Mosley had scarred my love. And I was going to make him pay. He will never hurt anyone else. The asshole messed with the wrong girl. You just don't fuck with a Pataki.

**I'm sorry its so short, but don't worry I'm not done with the story so you don't have to worry. And I know it's short but I figured I had let you wait long enough, which I apologize profusely for btw, I had _a lot_ of college work to catch up on since I was falling behind. So I'm hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always R&R please. I could always use constructive criticisms **


	6. Chapter 6

**OK I know this seems a bit short but im pretty sure it's bought the same length just legth conversations then the other chapters. I wanted to take a break from all the action and violence so I thought a few chapters of catching up with old friends and a bit of relaxation would do everyone good. Soooo R&R and enjoy babies:) now... presenting...**

**Chapter 6!**

Office space chapter 6

He was gone. Not as in, gone in jail never coming back, but long gone. The police couldn't find him anywhere, and it had me beyond worried. It had been a week since everything happened, and Arnold was finally out of his nightmare phase. Well he was dealing with it better anyways. We had talked a lot these days, and I had learned that he attended Notre Dame in Indiana, which surprised me to say the least. That was a very good school. Come to think of it, I'm not really all that surprised at all. I mean the kid turned into a freaking all around genius. Can he get anymore perfect? He knows at least three different fighting styles, he attended a great school, and he spent a few years in Africa with Olga helping the sick and hungry. Well now I know that he's not all perfect, but perfectly human. Lately Arnold has been pushing himself harder and harder, telling me that he failed me once, he was never going to do it again. Well, it's not like I believed he failed me at all, but I believe him. But he is only human, and it took me a good sixteen plus years to figure out that it's OK to appear human every now and then. He stepped up his game a lot, which honestly helped me out, and kept me from using my wrist and ankles. He made dinner every night and breakfast, using leftovers from the dinner before for lunch. He even stepped up and called Phoebe to help me bathe. He had wanted to respect my privacy he said. He didn't want to see me naked before both of us were one hundred percent ready,and with me being broken and battered, I wasn't quite one hundred percent. That just made me love him even more.

Right now, I was in the bath tub using my good hand to shave while Phoebe helped wash my hair. I didn't like feeling totally helpless. "I'm glad your doing OK, Helga. I was so scared i'd never see you again. I don't know how you can be so strong after something like that."

I scoffed and stopped shaving. "I'm not strong Pheebs. I just don't see the point in being negative. I've done too much of that as a child. And besides, as strong as Arnold is being, I'm afraid he is losing it."

"I know. Gerald told me about it after they spent the day together a few days ago." That day I had forced Arnold to spend the day with Gerald an give Pheebs and I a much needed Girls day. She had taken me out to lunch, since I still had one hand in use. Through out the day, I had gotten symathetic glances and a few purely curious ones. We even ran into Lila that day, **( A/N:Aislynn is not Lila. Sorry that wasn't really clear. She does seam like Lila doesn't she?)** who had expressed her surprise and relief that I was OK. Lila and I, thankfully had grown pretty close , besides the fact that we couldn't really see each other that often. But when we did, we were pretty close.She ate with us at Kakoshkas and informed us of her engagement to Stinky, who had become quite smart. He had bought a flat top building a few years back, after his family had left him with a big pile of cash they'd been hiding, and used the roof to start some new age farm. It didn't have soil and somehow hung on the walls Stinky had put up. Surprisingly Stinky managed to grow enough to be one of the suppliers at an all natural market, down the street from his building. He also wrote booking on how to do what he does as a side job and to earn some extra cash. Like he actually needed to at all, but Lila had informed us that he is not one to sit still for long or remain lazy. Lila had also made it known that Harold had grown into his weight, had taken over the butcher shop at the early age of nineteen, setting him up for the rest of his life. He never even had to go to college after his first year.

Now Rhonda was a big story. Rhonda and her family had lost a lot of money when most of their stocks crashed. But being Rhonda Loyd she became resourceful and used her connections to become a fashion designer. And might I add that she was very good at what she does, she was the 'fashion police' in the fourth grade after all. Well, after she realized that wearing that red shirt over and over again was a bit over the top. Not that we didn't all wear the same thing over and over but hey. You live and you learn right?

Although we had already known this next bit of information, Lila told us that Sid had come into his own motorcycle repair shop. While he fixed other peoples bikes he also scavenged old ones from the junk yard and fixed them up for side cash, something he was very good at I might add. Brainy had grown out of his asthma and was now in school to be a surgeon.

And Eugene? Eugene was my favorite. He had grown to become a Photographer, and had stared in a few Broadway shows, earning enough money to become a Photographer at all. He took in clients of all sorts, ranging from the everyday pet, to working occasional jobs for Covergirl Magazine. He had also grown into his looks, and his curly red hair, even coming out of the close a couple years back after his engagement to a lucky young man.

Curly, the big surprise out of all of them, was the best. Curly had always had a thing for Rhonda and it had never changed, other than his odd way of showing it becoming more subtle. Curly had also grown into his looks, growing out his black his and replacing his glasses with contacts., and gaining a bit of lean muscle. The surprising part though? He proposed to Rhonda when the turned twenty, and she accepted, saying she was tired of hiding her feelings. She had told Lila that ever since he actually began to act like a human being she had stated to actually see him. The only thing that hasn't changed was his animal obsession, except now it was protests against using animals for make up testing.

Sheena had moved away, and Nadine had become an entomologist like she had always planned. Learning all of this was actually relief, and made me realize that although I was acting a lot more human, I rarely saw anyone now a days. I would see a few of them every now and then but I was always busy with work so I was never able to really stop and do mare than wave and smile for a second. It made me sad, but I also vowed that I would see everyone more often, now that I made enough money to take a few days off every now and then.

I frowned at myself, realizing that my thoughts had strayed from the main point, Arnold. As I had been saying before Gerald had made it known to us that that day Arnold had been a little off. Maybe not in a bad way, per say but still different none the less. He joked just a little less and his face was jut a tad more grim. Since I couldn't really do anything on my own, I talked to Lila and Pheebs about doing something for him. Something to cheer him up, and we all just decided that a night out with everyone would do him some good. So while, Phoebe helped me bathe the next day, Lila had offered to call up all of our P.S 118 friends. Sadly Sheena and Nadine couldn't make it but everyone else could, thankfully. We all decided t meet at Gerald Field, and Rhonda offered to set everything up. We were all gonna meet in a weeks time from today, so Gerald Phoebe and I decided to keep our plans a secret from Arnold, hoping that the surprise from it all would all cheer him up.

Today was just a day to relax,so while Phoebe was at work Arnold and I stayed home. I sat on the couch with a book in hand dressed in my pink pajamas, a simple tank top and boxer shorts. Arnold stood in the kitchen cooking up a simple meal of Cambells beef soup and a turkey sandwich. For us both. "Helga, you dong OK? Need anymore medicine yet?"

I smiled. He is always thinking of everyone but himself. "No, Arnold, I'm fine. Thank you though." He came over and placed a bowl and plate on the table in front of me, before setting his own down. He kissed my nose making me blush a little, before picking up his spoon and eating his own food.

"Just make sure you tell me when you need more." I rolled my eyes and nodded. Lunch was good as always, Arnold having added some of his own seasonings to the meal.

"Arnold. Can I ask you something?" His eyes tightened just a tiny bit. Seems he knew me better than I thought, But he nodded anyways. "Are you OK?

Arnold frowned, running his left hand through his messy blonde hair. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your just not yourself lately. Your just not as outgoing, as before."

Arnold sighed, setting his spoon down. "Do you know what it feels like, even for just a day, to think that the one person in this world you love the most is in danger and you can't do anything about it? I still get nightmares. Not nearly as bad as the first few days, but every now and then I see you dead and beaten. I _will not_ see that happen in real life. I just got you. I'm not about to lose you. I'm sorry I'm not myself, but I'm trying. I don't think I can ever be as strong as you." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Carefully scooting over I wrapped my arms around him and gently kissed his lips.

"You are so much stronger than you make yourself out to be. Strength isn't never losing your control. It's about being able to lose yourself a little while, but being able to use the strength others offer you and raising yourself up to be stronger than before. Do you really think Helga G. Pataki would willingly fall in love with someone I thought was weak even in the slightest?" I added wryly. Arnold laughed and shook his head. I hugged him as tightly as my body would allow. "I love you, Football Head."

"I love you too Helga." We spent the rest of the day relaxing and watching old rerun sows and movies. Arnold even let me prop myself against him, careful not to move too much and jostle my rib or ankles. This is why I fell in love with the boy. So caring and selfless to a fault. Always willing to bear other peoples burdens for them without a second thought, and a the while maintaining a carefree smile as much as humanly possible. To say the least, I had learned a lot about him, and a lot from him. I went to bed that night as content as I have ever been in my life. Although things could be better in my life, they could also be much worse. I finally have the love of my life, my relationship with Olga was much better than it used to be, and Miriam was pulling herself out of her funk. ( I had called in the day before and checked up on her to see if she was doing alright.) Now she was far from good but she was a lot better than she used to be, which made me quite proud of her. I hoped one day I would be able to visit her without a nurse present.

As for my hope of revenge, for how Mosley scarred Arnold, that would take a while to set in motion. I didn't have a plan as of yet, but you need to know where they are to have a plan at all. I also needed to do quite a lot of healing up, and strengthening my bones again. In all honesty I almost want to leave Mosley to the Authorities and just do whatever it takes to get him to stay in jail for life without parole. It's the least we all deserve after this little incident. As for that Jones guy, he's already been arrested and set to trial. I was informed, although not directly, that there was very little chance of him getting any kind of short sentence to prison. That in and of itself pleased me to no end. Everything was finally coming together, not quite there yet but close, and it made me happy beyond belief. I was beyond lucky to have these people in my life, and to know that they had my back no matter what.

**Now don't you worry, my friends my story is not over. We still got the get together to look forward to, and we still gotta catch Mosley so don't fret my children. I was having a writers block for a bit there so I decided to go a different route. Anywhosss. R&R and if you see any mistakes I made in the story that don't go with the rest of it, let me know porfavor? Tell me what ya think. Thanks:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok heres chapter 7. sorry it took so long, ive been uber busy, just got a job signing up for fall classes. Annnyyways...here it is. enjoy**

Office space chapter 7

I thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the week. Thankfully Lila and Rhonda took over party plans, giving me time to relax and not move too much for a while. The time alone with Arnold was as good, if not better than what I could ever hope for it to be. He took care of me, despite my griping. I think he secretly knew I enjoyed it. But i was Helga G. Pataki, and that was not something I would easily admit to.

While Arnold was cooking dinner one night, I had been surfing th web, when some bit of news caught my eye. I squealed so loud, that Arnold dropped the spatula he had been holding.

"Helga? What was that about? You nearly broke my ear drums." He grinned and picked up the utensil.

I took a deep breath, trying to control the huge smile on my face. "There's gonna be a Goonies 2!" **(A/N: Yes it's true. I'm 99% sure there is gonna be a goonies 2. save the squealing for after the reading please, goonies fans. Lol thought you'd like that bit of info)** Arnold just shook his head laughing.

"If thats how you react for a new movie, I wonder how you'll react when I-" TO my immense irratation, he simply frowned and stopped talking. "Anyways. You wanna go ahead and watch The Goonies until dinner is ready?" Hold the fucking phone. What did he stop himself from asking!? And how could he do that to me! A sneaky trick I tell you, trying to distract me with my favorite movie of all time. Then I grinned. Boy was I rubbing off on him.

"I'm rubbing off on you, dontcha think Hairboy?"

He blushed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Don't think I didn't notice that dirty little stunt you tried to pull. Distracting me with my favorite movie. I noticed what you said. Think your gonna tell me what you were _gonna_ say?"

He grinned, wiping his hands off on a paper towel. "Not a chance, Pataki. You'll find out soon enough anyways. I think you need to learn patience as it is, anyhow. You, my love, are a very impatient woman."

I mock glared at him, all the while blushing from the fact that he called me 'his love'. "Well I never..."

Grinning widely, he came over and crouched in front of me, gently gripping my hands in his. "You know I love you, Pataki."

I raised a chalanging eyebrow. "Do you now? Prove it, Shortman."

His eyes darkened, and his grin grew. "Oh I csn't do that right now, Ms. Pataki. Not with you all bandaged up. You have to be fully functioning for me to be able to prove it the way I plan to." I tilted my head to the side a little, slightly confused. Then his words actually registeredand I blushed adeep shade of red. Oh my. He just.. he said..i nearly swooned on the spot, which seemed t please Arnold to no end what-so-ever. He gave me a long kiss before getting up and getting plates and silverware out. Did Arnold Shortman, the shy little boy I used to know, just tell me without saying that he wanted to have sex with me?

…...

"Oh c'mon Rhonda, no dress is gonna make these bruises, casts, and wheelchair look good. Jeans and a tee-shirt will be perfectly fine." Rhonda gasped.

She had come over a few hours ago, demanding that I let her doll me up for the get together. I didn't personally like the idea, but both Phoebe and Rhonda insisted that it would get my mind off things. I was actually glad to see the raven haired sass. She had stayed beautiful, of course, with long flowing raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, and smooth faultless skin. She was wearing a slightly tight red number that came to her knees, with a slit hinting at more underneath. It had a modest v shaped neckline and a simple black lace belt. To finish it off, she wore simple lack all stud earrings and black flats, with the tiniest bit of heel. Yepp. Gorgeous as always. Now Phoebe, Phoebe pulled herself together and was wonderful. She had on a navy blue kimono style dress, with little black designs all over, and cute black heels with a small bow over the toes. "Helga. I designed the cutest outfit for you and you are going to wear it, do you understand?"

Considering I was in no position to really argue, I nodded. "OK, I'll wear it." About two hours later the two woman had me all dress up, and finished. Rhonda gently wrapped her arm around my waist avoiding the healing rib, and led my over to the body length mirror hanging on the inside of my armoir. I stared at my reflection surprised. The only things even hinting at the fact that something had happened to me were the cast, and braces on my wrist and other foot. The bruises were perfectly covered of hidden, and I looked totally human. And the outfit was perfect. Rhonda had me in a pink and black lace number. On top, with a modest neckline and straps maybe three fingers wide was all vblacl lace over a black silk underside. The rest which came to just above my knees was black silk ruffled skirt with varying lengths. Over the dress was a pink mini leather jacket. My hair was pulled back in a perfect sockbun, leaving a few perfectly styled curls to frame my face. My eyes were outlined with thick black liner, and covered with pale pink eye shadow, and my lips also shinned with clear gloss. Finally to top it off, since the other foot was in a cast, and I couldn't walk around in just an ankle brace, my good foot was clad in a very simple gold gladiator sandal. "Wow. I look amazing."

"Of course you do Helga." Phoebe said this, making me smile and kiss her cheek quickly.

"Thanks for that Pheebs."

"No problem."

"You can keep the outfit. The jacket will go good with almost anything, and even certain dress suits for work, but you have to be careful with those. And as a 'i'm glad your OK goft I will be hooking you up with two new outfits every month. One will be business, and one will be non- business. And don't say no, because I will do it anyways."

I smiled broadly. "Thank you Rhonda, that's very sweet of you."

"Oh and i'll hook Arnld up with a few business things too. I went though his cloths, and believe me, tht boy is lacking in that department and it's just tragic."

I laughed. "Oh I know. But with everything that happened, we just haven't been able to go shopping."

Just then Rhonda's smile grew. "So since we don't have to be there for another couple hours or so I want details. Spill"

I blushed. "Details about what?"

Rhonda raised an eyebrow, "Don't play innocent with me, Pataki. What's up with you and Arnold?"

I blushed even more. Well, shit. "Um. You see, that's a long story." Rhonda nodded as if saying,'Go on, we've got time.' I sighed, and told them the whole story, from Olga tricking me to Arnolds confession to now.

Rhonda smiled. "Well, finally." I stared at her surprised. "Well, we all kind of suspected since at least the fourth grade, I mean those hiding places for your monologues weren't quite as private as you believed. And Honestly, it seemed to us like you were the only one to get Arnold all ruffled up and annoyed. Everyone knows that only the person he was meant for could truly affect him like that. Also your poems, and my marriage test. I had gotten so tired of him insisting it was wrong I just conceded by the way. **(A/N: I haven't seen that marriege test episode in a while so forgive me if it seems inconsistant)**"

I thought about thi, thinking about one comment she made. "How many people heard my monologues?"

Rhonda paled, answering my question with that alone. Oh boy. "Um, well, see I think you knew about Brainy, then there was Lila who you told, me, Nadine, Phoebe, Curly, Gerald-"

Hold the phone. "Wait one second. Gerald?" Phoebe blushed.

"Yepp. And no, Pheebs here didn't tell him. Other than Brainy he was the first one to notice how odd you acted and put the puzzle pieces together."

I frowned, and sat back in my wheelchair. If he was one of the first to find out why didn't he tell anyone? He hated me in the fourth grade.

Rhonda smiled fondly and patted my leg. "Gerald may not have liked you, and he may not be a saint like our Arnold, but he is very sweet. At the time, he didn't know what to do so he confided in lIla. He didn't really say your name but Lila be as observant as she is, figured it out. Told him to let you be and to figure it out on your own. She also told him that you aren't a mean person, just trying to find your way." I stared at Rhonda surprised. I wasn't surprised she knew all this, I mean she will always be a gossip queen. I was surprised at the fact that Gerald had seeked help instead of retaliating for everything I've done to him.

"Is that why he started acting different towards me in the fifth grade?" Rhonda simply nodded.

"Oh my. We have to go, or we will be very late for the party." Rhonda pushed my wheelchair this time around, and Phoebe drove. The get together was going to be at Rhondas old mansion, where she had pulled some strings and rented it out for the night. How she managed to do that, I have, and never will have any idea what-so-ever. The place was lit up with twinkling white lights, and had thousands of colorful flowers all over the place. A large banner hung above the door that read 'Welcome P.S 118 Friends'

"Wow, Ronda. You went all out." Rhonda beamed proudly. Just then the front door swung open, and Lila and Stinky approached us. Stinky looked very handsome in a dark green button up shirt tucked into blue jeans, and a pair of black biker boots. Somehow he made it work.

"Well, Gee Helga. You clean up nicely. I'm sure glad your doing OK." He hugged me lightly, being overly cautious.

"Thanks Stink. Ans you clean up nicely too. Oh and Congrats to you for the engagement, thats wonderful!"

Lila beamed, and placed her hand on Stinky's arm. "The invites wont be sent out for a while but your all are definitely invited." The two love birds, led us inside, where Lila led us to the closet where I could store my wheelchair. I was adamant on wanting to walk around, which to my surprise was pretty easy, well with the crutches Rhonda had magically produced for me. Arnold and Gerald came a little later, both dressed nicely. Arnold had on a navy blue button up, and blue jeans, with his hair messy as ever. Gerald was dressed much the same, only in a red button up shirt. Seems all the guys were thinking the same thing.

With a huge smile on his face Arnold came over to me and in front of everyone in the place, kissed me softly on the lips, lingering for a second. "Did you do all this?" He seemed to ignore all the pleased and a few surprised smiles aimed in our directed at us so I followed suit.

"Um, it was just an idea. Rhoda and Lila and Pheebs set it all up. We thought that with all that's been going on, you needed something good to look on, and cheer you up." I turned away blushing slightly, from the look on face. He had a slight smile, an his eyes were shinning brightly. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly, nearly painful.

I winced and he backed up, "Sorry Helga, I couldn't help myself." He tuned to the others that had set this all up, "And thank you guys to. This was really wonderful." They all nodded and shoved Arnold and I away. He pulled me over to a quiet corner away from everybody and leaned against the wall, pulling me with him so that I leaned against his chest. "Are you tired? Do you need to sit down?"

I smiled. "No, I'm good." catching up with everyone from our old class and whoever they married or engaged to or dating was the reprieve we needed. I finally decided to let the police handle Mosley for me. I didn't want to cause another problem in a life that right now, is very nearly perfect.

Around midnight, my legs began to get tired and wobbly, not used to standing and moving for so long, so Ronda let us say our goodbyes, and give promises to keep in touch (a promise I intended to keep) and we left to head home. I fell asleep on the way home, not once waking up until I was laying in bed. He helped me into my pajamas, something that wouldn't register with either of us till the next morning. We fell asleep locked together in a hug, legs tangled. Hopefully tomorrow would be as god as today had been. I got to hang out with Lila and Rhonda, I caught up with old friends, and got to look hot doing it. Tomorrow would be a good day. I would make sure of it.

**Sorry this chapter is so slow, but like I said, ive been busy and didn't wanna keep you guys waiting, go go easy on the negativity lol. Well, R&R and tell me any ideas, like always, I could use them:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK im sorry I kept you guys waiting, i've just been really busy. College is nearing the end of the semester and there are more tests. Anyways I hope you enjoy. R&R as always, thanks:)**

Office space chapter 8

I woke up with a stretch, my limbs popping. It had been a few weeks since the party and I was finally healing enough to move around on my own, and go to work as the new Hillwood Tribute boss. **(I know the healing that fast is unrealistic. I am just tired of her not being able to fend for herself)** Not the Big Boss, but hey, it could be a possibility. Today was Monday, the first day of the week, and the first day I get to be back at work., and thankfully the only thing left to indicate anything bad had happened was the cast of my foot and the cast on my wrist, but that was it. The bruises had healed, and the cuts were nearly invisible. I dressed in a black pencil skirt, and a pink silk blouse with black lace at the bottom. And not wanting to be unbalanced, I wore flats. Well, flat really, my other foot was still booted. Arnold wore a crisp navy blue button up shirt and and black pants and shoes with a pale yellow tie. He had a bright smile on his face and he looked completely at peace, free of the nightmares. That made me immensely happy , to say the least. To see him carefree again. His strict and sad demeanor is something I never wanted to see again.

The drive to work was silent and comfortable. Arnold had one hand on the steering wheel and one on my thigh, slightly rubbing a little. Things like that still made me blush. After pulling into the parking spot, Arnold turned to me and smiled a little. "So, you ready for this? Being the boss?"

I sighed and opened the door. No time like the present. "Not really, but I don't think I ever will be until I actually do it." what greeted me once I got inside the building was so surprising I nearly collapsed from the shock of it. Johnathon ran up and wrapped me in a tight hug, but pulled back before Arnold could do any damage. "I should never have treated you like that."

I grinned. "Why because I'm boss now?"

he shifted a little, a light blush on his face. "Well, honestly, that's part of it. But no. I realized, when you had gone missing that we could have been close friends, and we aren't because of me."

I nodded. "You know, if you stop slapping butts so much, and act like a grown man, you could catch some ladies attention." I decided to sit at my old desk. It may be cramped and all but it was familier, and I didn't want to isolate myself. So as you can imagine, it went wonderfully, and with a little help I managed to do pretty nicely with my job as the Boss. Sadly I couldn't stay there as long as i'd have liked, since I was still low on energy these days.

I even managed to fall asleep in the car on the way home, and didn't wake up until I was placed in bed and Arnold was taking my shoe off. My leg tingled where he touched me, and I could see his face turn slightly red. Then to my utter shock, he began to massage my calf,

"Uh, you don't have to do that you know."

"I know, but it's not good for your legs to use them like that and then not work out the kinks and muscles. I don't want anything to possibly harm you, even sore muscles."

That is too sweet, I thought. Shit! How was I gonna make it up to him? I couldn't do anything like this! Gah. My head landed on the pillow with a thud. I was so distracted with my thoughts that I didn't notice that Arnold was crawling to me until he shifted me so that my head was resting on his shoulder and my good foot rested between his legs. I grinned secretly when a memory of us in the kitchen popped into my head. Slow I began rubbing my foot up and down his leg. I felt his skin heat up and his throat cleared. Should I be more bold? I smiled. Definitely. I trailed my hand up under his shirt and began to trace lazy circles on his muscled chest. Not a minute later I felt something nudge to attention making _me _blush. This was it.

…...

A Month Later

I was finally out of the cast, and working on therapy to get my body back to normal. I mus tell you how much it sucked having to be in a cast _and_ a wheelchair. I had no freedom what-so-ever. Yawning, I stretched my limbs out and then shook Arnold awake. He was barely covered to my great pleasure, with the thin blanket that covered my bed. We never needed much more than that, having each other to keep the other warm...

"Hmm. Just a minute babe. You wore me out." I grinned totally satisfied.

"Good. Now get up, we gotta meet Gerald and Phoebe for breakfast."

Arnold groaned and threw a pillow over his head. "Why didn't we agree to lunch? It's too early!"

Laughing, I yanked the pillow away. "What happened to the boy always willing to get up early?"

He opened an eye and grinned. "You happened my dear. Fine i'll get up, just hold your horses." After we both took a shower we got dressed silently, me choosing a floor length strapless indian print pale pink dress and gold sandles and him the usual jeans and t-shirt. Before we left I got this funny feeling in my stomach, before I rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

"Honey, can you get me a pepto tablet before we go? Something does not agree with my stomach." With worry in his eyes, he grabbed a tiny cardboard box and pulled out two chewable tablets. Finally we made our way over.

"Are you Ok, Helga? You sure you don't want to stay home? Phoebe will understand."

"I know she will, and yes i'm sure. It was just a freak thing. In fact it only happens like once every few days, so i"m sure. But maybe I should get it checked out." Arnold agreed readily, and we soon met the two at KaKoshkas.

Phoebe of course was worried when Arnold told her that I had thrown up this morning, but when he also told them it happened quite often, I could tell they were both trying to hide grins. Phoebe told Gerald she had t take me somewhere and that we'd be no longer than forty-five minutes or so. I just trailed along, completely confused and more than just a little nervous. Finally Phoebe stopped. "Helga, can I ask you something personal?" I nodded, instantly suspicious. "Have you and Arnold been having sex?" I blushed deeply but nodded again. "Are you being careful about it?" I paled. Oh shit...

"Pheebs...thats not...i can't...Oh fuck." Phoebe nodded knowingly and grabbed my hand again.

"I think we can easily figure out whats the matter with you." Not too long later Phoebe led me into a small clinic that advertised free pregnancy tests. I paled mightily.

"Pheebs, what if I am pregnant? What if we aren't ready? What if Arnold doesn't want it?" I began to hyperventilate." Pheebs grabbed my shoulders and watched me for a second.

"You'll do great Helga. And We'll see when we get there OK? But if I may, I wish to inform you that if you are pregnant then you should not keep it from him OK?" I nodded knowing she was right, that keeping it from him would be the worst thing I could ever do to him, it may be the one thing to actually push him away and I can't have that.

The whole thing went surprisingly quickly, and it wasn't long before I was sitting, waiting for the results. My body was sweaty from nerves, and I had a slight headache. Phoebe on the other hand was a picture of calm and support, with her tiny hands gripping mine, and gently rubbing. Then the doctor came in, a pleased smile on her face. "Well, dear, I got the results. You honey are pregnant.

…...

I was pregnant. I had a tiny life growing inside me, a little flame that would only grow bigger and stronger with care and love. My hands fell to my stomach again, and a soft smile played acrpss my face. After I had heard the results, a happy smile had grown on my lips, and I jumped up, gripping Phoebe in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Pheebs! This is wonderful!" Phoebe had even gotten excited, a joyous grin on her small face. On the way back to the guys I had already decided that Phoebe and Gerald would be the Godparents should anything happen to me, so that my little bump would always have a family. I have to tell Miriam, maybe that would be the nudge she needed to fully hake herself of what was left of her funk, the idea of being a grandmother. By the time we got back, I was bouncing on the balls of my feet and I couldn't get the stupid grin of my face, and boy let me tell you, everyone noticed. I didn't know till I sat down that I had been holding my belly, when a few of the woman in the resturaunt smiled knowingly and glanced at my belly. One even rubbed her own as if lost in memory, or she herself was also pregnant. Suddenly I wispered in Phoebes ear, a thought popping into my head. "I want to talk to Arnold first, see what he says before we tell Gerald. Is that OK?" Phoebe nodded and gripped my hand for a second.

"Of course Helga"

By the time we got home, I was uber nervous. What was he gonna say? Would he freak and runa away? I don't know what I would do if that actually happened. I took a deep breath and set my bag on the bed. Arnold watched me curiously, unsure of why I was acting so off. I cleared my throat and slow approached him. "I uh, I have something to tell you."

"He gripped my arms and began rubbing them, instantly comforting me, and claming my heart down a little. "Um, well, I..I'm pregnant Arnold." I waited with baited breath, refusing to look at him for fear of his reaction.

"Your...pregnant? Your ..pregnant. Helga your pregnant," I was about to scold him for repeating himslef a milllion times, a gut reflex, when he suddenly picked my up and spun me in a big circle laughing loudly. "This is the best news I have ever heard!" He planted a hard kiss on my lips. "How far along?"

Smiling, a slipped my arms around his neck. "About a month."

…...

Two Months Later

"Arnold! Where are we going?" I pulled my wool coat tighter. It was near the end of fall, and winter was starting to show it's face. Arnold had only told me to dress nice, so I dressed in skinny jeans, brown leather riding boots, a red long sleeve a pretty wool scarf and a wool plaid coat that buttoned at the top and had a piece that came over my shoulders nicely.

"Just be patient, it will be worth it, I promise." He gripped my hand gently and pulled me along behind him. Finally we got to the park where he led me over to the small bridge I used to come to as a kid. He stopped and held both of my hands in his. I began to get nervous as he took a deep breath to prepare himself for something.

It was beautiful in the park today since the trees had only a few leaves left and they covered the ground in a multicolored layer, and the water glittered in the light.

"Helga. I thought, nearly my entire life that I was happy. That I had everything that I could ever want or need. And then I realized, before I even moved in that I was missing something. At the time, I wasn't sure what, but I knew Africa wasn't it, no matter how sweet your sister is. When I moved in, I got reminded of how much I missed you. How much I needed your wit and snappy attitude in my life. You made me happy. The kind of happy I didn't know I needed." My breath caught."I love you, so much, Helga. When he took you, I realized that I couldn't live with out you." Then, while reaching into his suit pocket, he got down on one knee and held out and open black velvet box. It was a simple gold band with a dozen small inlaid diamonds. It with beautiful. "Helga Geraldine Pataki, will you marry me?"

I stared at him, hands slightly covering my mouth. I stood there speechless. When he cleared his throat and went to stand, I shook myself out of the frozenness and nodded vigorously.

"Of course!"He placed the ring on my finger, and spun me around. I was getting married, to Arnold!

**OK. I don't know if theres going to be another chapter or not. I kind of want to but i'm not sure. Any thoughts? Anyways, hoped you like it. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK peeps, here it is. The _FINAL CHAPTER_**. Sorry it took a while. Anyways, not gonna waste your time so here you g. R&R as always

Office space chapter 9

I rubbed my huge belly lovingly. We were having twins. A boy and a girl. Harlow and Harper. Arnold was off the wall when he heard and Phoebe and Gerald had tears in their eyes. I had already begun putting aside money in a separate account for when they grow up. Miriam has even been sober for six months now. It took her a while to actually sober up once she heard, but she did it, and I am more proud of her than I have ever been.

I rubbed my eyes and decided to go to sleep. I had to give Rhonda a decent face to work with. Tomorrow was the wedding after all.

…...

"Helga Pataki! You get your fat butt up. Being pregnant is no excuse for imposing on my time to make you even more gorgeous than usual!" Only Rhonda would manage to insult and compliment me at the same time.

I groaned and sat up, sounding like a beached whale, before Rhonda came over and decided to help me up.

"You poor thing. Good thing your dress is beautiful." the dress was an Egyptian style with a gold beaded neckline and silk flowing to the floor. Rhonda had half my hair up in braided crown, with the rest falling down my back. She put on almost no makeup, sticking with clear lip gloss, a tiny bit of eye liner and some mascara. I fidgeted nervously, I was finally getting what I had always dreamed about. Who knew the fates were so generous? I paced back and fourth, annoying Rhonda immensely but too nervous to actually stand still. Finally after what felt like forever, everyone got in place and I slowly made my way to my gorgeous soon to be husband.

He was beautiful, grinning from ear t ear, allowing his hair to be as wild as it is everyday, and his eyes sparkling with what suspiciously looked like tears. We gripped hands and watched the there as we made our vows and became husband and wife. He gave me a long sweet kiss, while everyone cheered. This was not what I had expected at all, he turn out. Miriam was sitting in the front row with her new boyfriend, a very sweet man, whom I trusted 100 percent to take care of her, and all my friends and family and their family sat grinning and crying. Olga, my maid of Honor cried her poor little heart out, but all the while had a knowing smile on her face. This had been her plan. She had found out, quite a few years ago that I had loved Arnold since I was in pre-school and had set up the whole thing, the second she had an opportunity. Which of course presented itself when Arnold had wanted to come home but had nowhere to stay. Sadly he still had to deal with the loss of his grandparents, and I vowed to help him, every step of the way. And we _are_ going to take care of that one day, but for now, we are focused on our family.

…...

"Come on Helga. Just a little more." I gripped Arnolds hand, most likely breaking his fingers, and ave one final push. A tiny wailing sound reached my ears and I began to cry. "And there is Harper." The doctor wrapped her in a cheap pink blanket and handed her to me. The precious thing slowly stopped crying and cracked open her eyes, looking around curiously.

"Oh, shes got your eyes." And she did. Beautiful green emerald eyes. Harlow Had my eyes. They were both about seven pounds and three ounces and had gained the adoration of everyone in the room the second they were born. The doctor cut the cord and finished her follow ups **(I don't know much about the birthing procedure so forgive me if I get it wrong or skip a step or something) **My babies were finally born.

…...

"Please!" A five year old Harlow begged. They both wanted more desert but it seemed that only Harper knew not to ask for more.

"I said no Honey, now go to bed. You have school tomorrow." Harlow pouted bout trotted off to his room. I plopped down onto the couch and closed my eyes. Not a minute later, strong hands gripped my shoulders and began to slowly massage.

"Stressed out I see." I nodded and stayed silent. "Well, how about I take the kids to school tomorrow, and we both have a day off to ourselves?"

I sighed. "That would be great, but I can't. Phoebe is going over our latest article and I need to be there tomorrow."

"Phoebe can handle it on her own. You gave her a raise for a reason." He had a point. And I did need time to relax.

"OK. You win."

**Later the next day**

"So the kids are at school, Mrs. Shortman. Can iask you something before we have our.. fun?"

"I frowned. "Sure."

"Are you happy?"

Was I happy? "Of course I am. I have the three loves of my life and I couldn't ask for more. I have the one love I have known since pre-school and the two twins that came from him. I even have a cute little cat and my dream job. It may have taken a while for it all to happen but it happened and I feel nothing but pure bliss.

Arnold smiled and yanked me to him, a mischivious smile on his face. "Good. Now about that fun."

**Annnd that ladies and gents is the end. I know it took me foorreeeveer to post but the unexpected death of my stepdad and the memorial service put me off for quite some time now. (btw dont appologize for this unfortunate happening cuz I know he is in a better place) welllll I hoped you have enjoyed this rollercoaster so R&R as always. I hope to see you in my stories to come**


End file.
